Computing platforms such as computing systems, tablets, laptops, mobile phones, and the like include various data buses and interconnects. These data buses and interconnects can be the source of electromagnetic interference. The interference can corrupt wireless signals received by the platform. Metal shielding can be used to prevent electromagnetic interference from affecting wireless signals received by the platform.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.